El Mejor Robin
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: -No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, para mi, tu siempre vas a ser el mejor Robin- el joven Grayson rió mientras que la volvía a tomar por la cintura y la besaba en los labios, realmente ¿qué importaba si tenía a su lado a Zatanna?. .-.-.-.- Porque tal vez, él ya no era Robin, pero definitivamente, era el mejor Robin que pudiera existir.


El Mejor Robin

Las nubes del cielo de Gotham City se veían cada vez más grandes, estaba claro que se acercaba una gran tormenta, por lo cual la mayoría de las personas se empezaba a guarecer de aquella, la que podía ser una de las lluvias más fuertes que había visto aquella ciudad. Las cosas por el Monte Justicia tampoco se veían bien, a decir verdad, las cosas estaban igual. La misión que había consistido en seguir a algunos miembros de la Luz, había sido un completo fiasco más que nada por culpa de la gran frustración que había en el equipo. M'gann había estado teniendo problemas con Conner desde hace unos cuantos días atrás por culpa de uno de los compañeros de Universidad de los chicos que había besado a Señorita Marciana frente al kriptoniano. Decir que el chico había quedado mal después de aquel acontecimiento sería decir poco. Si no hubiera sido porque estaban frente a otros alumnos, miembros del campus, probablemente, el osado muchacho, ya estaría hecho puré por los puños del protegido de Superman.

Existía cierta tensión entre Robin II y Nightwing, ya que cada uno quería demostrar ser el mejor, bueno, solo Robin quería hacerlo, y como Bruce le había encargado que lo ayudará y guiará, el antiguo chico maravilla tenía que andar cuidando que el "nuevo" no anduviera metiendo las narices donde no lo llamaban, aún así, se llevaban relativamente bien.

Aqualad, estaba lo bastante distraído, por el hecho de que, Tula, su antiguo amor, estaba en la superficie, convertida en Aquagirl, mientras que las constantes peleas entre Kid Flash y Artemisa, pues eran pan de cada día, así que no había ni que mencionarlo, el hecho de que estuvieran juntos, no significaba que discutían menos, al contrario, las peleas había aumentado un 90%. Batman los esperaba dentro de la cueva, mientras que de a poco los 8 chicos fueron apareciendo de a poco. Zatanna y Rocket estaban solo a unos meses de unirse a la Liga de la Justicia, oficialmente. Mientras que los problemas entre el antiguo Dúo Dinámico aumentaban. La situación estaba lo bastante tensa como para que desearan tomarse unas vacaciones.

Robin, o como ahora se hacia llamar, Nightwing, estaba apoyado en una pared lejana cuando, su tutor llegó. Tutor, porque el aún no cumplía los 18 como para esperar irse de la mansión de los Wayne.

-La misión de hoy, fue un completo fracaso, a lo que tu deberás responder como líder, Aqualad, tu equipo hoy no sólo no cumplió con la misión, si no que le hizo saber a el miembro oculto de la Luz, que lo estamos buscando- la mayoría de los chicos presentes se tensó, mientras que el atlante, se mantuvo impasible, frente al murciélago- No lo consideró un fracaso tuyo, Aqualad ya que, tu equipo es que el que esta presentando problemas así que les sugiero, que se tomen el resto del día libre y arreglen la situación, porque de otra manera, no les será asignada una misión, si sabemos que, su tasa de fracaso es alta. Pueden irse-dicho esto, Batman se acercó hasta donde estaba Robin II y luego de hacerle una seña ambos se fueron por los tubos zeta.

_Reconocido: Batman 0-2_

_Reconocido: Robin B-1-0_

Apenas se retiró, Dick suspiró sonoramente mientas que los demás chicos miraban al atlante, también lo bastante confusos al ver el tenso aire que se respiraba en el Monte Justicia, esperando su reacción. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y los miró a cada uno de ellos.

-Lamento si les fallé hoy chicos, la misión fue un fiasco y debemos arreglar esto así que hasta nuevo aviso, todos están libres, así que cada uno, se los pido, como líder y como amigo, que por favor, resuelvan sus problemas personales, hasta entonces, como dijo Batman, no habrá misiones, eso es todo. Pueden irse.

Dicho esto la mayoría tomo caminos por separado, M'gann y Conner se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras que Aqualad, Artemisa y Kid Flash tomaron los zeta-tubes, a sus respectivas ciudades. Rocket, luego de excusarse de fue volando ya que tenía unos trabajos que hacer en el Instituto, quedando solos en la habitación, Nightwing y Zatanna. La maga con algo de temor se acercó al joven pelinegro mientras que este escribía en el teclado holográfico, anotando, en esta ocasión, ya que le correspondía, los detalles de la misión. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura mientas que el protegido del murciélago, escribía sin parar el reporte que luego debía mostrar ante los miembros de la Liga.

-¿Estas bien, Dick?-el chico dejó de teclear y la quedó viendo a través del rabillo del ojo. Se giró sin perder el contacto con la chica y la quedó viendo a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, pero no me llames así aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- su tono fue lo bastante duro como para que la chica se sintiera mal por haberlo molestado, luego de eso, sin ningún cuidado, se liberó del abrazo de la chica y siguió escribiendo. Zatanna lo quedó viendo mientras fruncía el ceño, odiaba cuando el pelinegro se enfadaba con ella, y más cuando era por culpa de otras personas. El chico maravilla se encontraba lo bastante estresado como para desquitarse con cualquiera, y estoy también incluía a Zee, que aunque no era su novia, se consideraban amigos con algo más, aunque claro, Dick, no estaba de ánimos últimamente para salir con Zee, luego de las misiones.

Había estado teniendo problemas con Batman luego de que dejará la capa de Robin y creará a Nightwing, una identidad más madura a sus 16 años, dejando el traje en la Batcueva y a su tutor. Lo había hecho más que nada porque no aprobaba los métodos que estaba usando su compañero, el era distinto y sus maneras de trabajar también, así que creó a Ala Nocturna, un superhéroe que le serviría para salir del lado de Batman como compañero. Había tomado la ciudad de New York como base, y cada tanto tiempo se iba para allá unos días. Usualmente patrullaba junto a Flecha Roja, aunque este también se ausentaba para buscar a Roy Harper. Ya no hacían misiones juntos, pero esto cambio, cuando un chico de 12 años apareció en la vida del multimillonario. El joven llamado Jason Todd era un chico de las calles de Gotham City, que en una de las patrullas del hombre murciélago, había intentado robar las llantas del Batmóvil, y que había demostrado ser lo suficientemente digno para ser aprendiz de Batman, así que a los pocos meses el murciélago le pregunto al acróbata si estaba dispuesto a cederle la máscara de Robin a Jason a lo que, el chico en primera instancia se negó, pero luego de verlo junto al murciélago patrullando las calles de noche, vio que era lo bastante digno como para cederle la identidad que él había creado, aún así, eso no hacía que los problemas con su maestro desaparecieran, por los métodos que estaba empleando el nuevo Robin, mientras que Batman, le daba el beneficio de la duda, al no estar seguro si lo que decía Nightwing era o no cierto.

Aqualad, aún era el líder del equipo, más que nada porque cuando, el atlante había querido ceder el puesto, Nightwing se escuso diciendo que aún no estaba listo, mientras que el equipo de a poco iba ganando cada vez más miembros, como lo era, el mismo Robin ll y Beast Boy, el hermano de sangre de Miss Martian.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos a Gotham City?- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, mientras que pensaba como definir el trabajo del equipo en el último tiempo.- Podríamos ir a tomarnos un café, o ver una película en la mansión.-

Zatanna hacía cerca de un año, que había descubierto la identidad de él y de su mentor, por lo que ir a la mansión no era raro ya, a decir verdad se había mudado allí debido al poco espacio que estaba quedando en Monte Justicia. Batman le había jurado a su padre protegerla así que, el murciélago como buen hombre había cumplido con su palabra, revelando así su identidad y la de su pupilo. La chica se quedaría unos cuantos meses más antes de cumplir los 18 y luego de eso, se uniría a la Liga e iría a la Universidad.

-No, lo siento, necesito terminar con esto, luego de eso volveré a New York a patrullar, no creo que quiera ir a Gotham, y menos ver una película, Zatanna.- la pelinegra estaba furiosa, ni siquiera se había dignado en voltear a verla. Bien entendía que estuviera enojado por el hecho de que no habían pasado ni 7 meses de que dejará la identidad de Robin y Batman ya tuviera otro compañero, pero eso no era excusa para que la trate mal.

-¡Eres un idiota, Nightwing!- Dicho esto se acercó hasta los tubos zeta y esperó hasta que la identificará.

_Reconocida: Zatanna Zatara A-0-3_

El rostro de Dick Grayson era todo un poema, sabía que no debía haberla tratado tan fríamente pero no estaba de ánimos, y no quería cargarle todos sus problemas y preocupaciones a la maga. Dejó de escribir y luego de colocar Gotham City como parada final, cerró los archivos, y tomó uno de los tubos zeta.

_Reconocido: Nightwing B-0-1_

Se materializo en la Batcueva, mientras que caminaba se iba quitando el traje dejándolo en uno de los tubos, en donde estaban el resto de los trajes, incluido el que usaba antes. Pero no pudo ver el traje de el "nuevo" Robin y tampoco el de su tutor, lo más probable es que Batman hubiese ido a patrullar aquella noche, porque aunque hubiera una inminente lluvia amenazando afuera, el murciélago siempre salía, sin falta, estaba uno de los dos patrullando las oscuras calles de Gotham City.

Se colocó unos jeans oscuros, una polera blanca y un polerón con capucha de color azul oscuro. Entró a través del reloj de la sala y en cuanto cruzó pudo ver a Alfred que estaba limpiando la sala de la mansión Wayne.

-Buenas Noches, Joven Dick- el aludido asintió con la cabeza y pasó a su lado hasta la cocina de la casa- El amo Bruce y el joven Todd fueron a patrullar, mientras que la señorita Zatara se encuentra en su habitación.-

-Gracias Alfred, ¿saldrás esta noche?- el hombre asintió de mientras que el acróbata tomaba una manzana del frutero.- Mmm..., ¿Zatanna estaba enfadada cuando llegó?-mordió la fruta entre sus manos mientras que el mayordomo de los Wayne ponía a calentar agua para comenzar a hacer la cena.

-La señorita entró bastante rápido luego de ser transportada por los zeta-tubes, y pues se veía bastante triste, ¿ocurrió algún problema, amo Dick?-el antiguo chico maravilla negó mientras salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras- Joven Dick, dejaré la cena lista y luego de eso iré a ver a mi hija, aún así, usted debería hablar con la señorita Zatara, se veía bastante afligida, en especial, cuando empezó a insultar su persona.-Dick mostró una sonrisa ladino y luego de eso siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Llegó hasta su habitación, ubicada al frente de la de Zatanna, y entró mientras pegaba un portazo, para hacerle saber a la maga, que había llegado, se dejó caer en su cama mientras miraba el techo de esta, pintado artísticamente, dejando de ver, varias siluetas de personas en el trapecio, y unas cuentas de algunas aves.

No le gustaba estar peleado con la chica de ojos azules, es solo que le molestaba en sobre manera que luego de haber estado más de 6 años con el murciélago, este en menos de 7 meses ya tuviera otro compañero, al cual aún estaba entrenando, pero aún así, le dolía. El consideraba a Bruce como su padre, había estado con él siempre, lo había ayudado, lo había aconsejado, se preocupaba por él, y le daba cariño.

Suspiro mientras veía por la ventana de su alcoba como el cielo estaba cada vez más nublado, era bastante lógico que llovería a cántaros esa noche.

Miró el reloj digital, que descansaba en su mesita de noche: 8.30 PM. Aún era temprano y Alfred tendría la cena hasta dentro de media hora más así que con algo de cansancio fue hasta su buró cogió los libros de su clase de mañana y repaso.

Sus ojos iban y venían por las páginas del libro, sin ningún interés ni atención, a decir verdad, para lo único que estaba su cabeza era para pensar en Zatanna.

Apagó la lámpara que había en su escritorio y se quedó a oscuras en su habitación; tenía que pedirle disculpas, no solo por que se sintiera mal, por haberla tratado mal, sino que también porque eran compañeros de equipo y Aqualad les había pedido que arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, después de todo, lo único que quería Zatanna era hacerlo sentir mejor, y el la había tratado bastante mal, ignorándola y hablándole cortantemente.

Salió de su habitación a las 9.00 de la noche mientras que veía si la chica ya había salido, bajó por las escaleras, y fue hasta la cocina, ya que no le gustaba comer en el comedor cuando estaba solo, bueno relativamente solo. Alfred estaba terminado de colocar los cubiertos cuando la maga bajo por las escaleras, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al antiguo chico maravilla, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, ya que jamás se había molestado con él. Alfred le sirvió a ambos, y luego de eso y de una leve reverencia comenzó su salida de la cocina.

-¿No vas a cenar con nosotros, Alfred?- la voz de la chica, hizo que el mayordomo se volviera, mientras que Dick la miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento, señorita Zatara, pero debo ir a visitar a mi hija, será otro día, ahora si me disculpan, buen provecho-luego de esto el hombre entró a su habitación y a los pocos minutos salió con un abrigo y un sombrero, se acercó a la puerta, cogió un paraguas y se fue dejando a los muchachos solos.

La cena pasó si mayores contratiempos, a decir verdad, Zee no había dicho nada desde que Alfred se había ido, mientras que Dick solo miraba su comida nervioso. Cuando ambos terminaron, recogieron los platos que habían ocupado, dejándolos en el lavavajillas. La maga se fue hasta la sala mientras Dick cogía algo de refresco, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba sentada mirando, sin ningún interés, la televisión. Nightwing titubeo antes de acercarse a ella y hablarle.

-¿Zee?-la chica bufó haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba, mientras que pasaba los canales a una desesperante lentitud.-Lo siento, lamento haberte tratado mal, en Monte Justicia, es solo que…-el chico se detuvo en cuanto la maga fijo su vista en él, suspiro mientras que se sentaba a su lado en el amplio sofá que adornaba la mansión de los Wayne-estaba frustrado, con todo esto de las misiones y… deberás lo lamento-la chica vio como el chico bajaba sus ojos azules al suelo avergonzado. Era normal que estuviera tan cansado y estresado, después de todo, el también era humano.

-No te preocupes, yo también exageré, lamento haberme puesto así- el joven levantó la cabeza, mirándola, mientras que ella desviaba la vista hacia fuera, viendo como la lluvia caía-tu y yo, no somos nada y me sentí como una niña luego de haberte gritado allá, solo somos amigos, e intenté…-suspiro mientras que el chico poco a poco se iba enterneciendo al verla tan nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, Zee-le tendió los brazos y la maga se refugió en el abrazo del joven maravilla, el chico olía muy bien para su gusto, tenía una fragancia a madera y algo ácida, que le quedaba perfecta, y su amplio torso, era lo bastante suave como para que no quisiera moverse de allí nunca más.

Por otro lado, el joven acróbata, estaba hechizado por el suave y fragante cabello de la chica y tenerla así entre sus brazos, no le molestaba para nada. Con algo de temor, Dick tomó el mentón de la joven pelinegra y poco a poco de acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron, fundiéndose al final en un cálido beso. Zatanna paso los brazos por los hombros de chico, jugando con los rebeldes cabellos negros del chico, mientras que Dick solo se limitaba a tomarla por la cintura atrayéndola mas a el. Mordía ligeramente sus labios, mientras que se hacia espacio para pasar con su lengua por la boca de la maga, realmente estaba embrujado por la chica.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no besaba a Zee, a decir verdad no lo hacia desde Año Nuevo, justo cuando detuvieron a Vandal, se separaron lentamente cuando vieron que el oxigeno se hacia escaso en sus pulmones. Respiraban entrecortadamente, intentando regular aquella vital acción. Dick le sonrió ladinamente mientras que la chica lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, para mi, tu siempre vas a ser el mejor Robin- el joven Grayson rió mientras que la volvía a tomar por la cintura y la besaba en los labios, realmente ¿qué importaba si tenía a su lado a Zatanna?. Le importaba un comino que Batman estuviera enfadado por el fracaso de la misión o que el chico Todd se estuviera quedando con la máscara del petirrojo, ahora lo único que le importaba era explorar aún más la boca de Zee.

La maga con agilidad se subió hasta el regazo del chico mientras que colocaba ambas piernas a cada lado, Dick la tomó mejor por la cintura y con algo de nerviosismo, pasó su mano por debajo de la polera manga larga blanca que andaba trayendo la hechicera. La chica se estremeció al contacto de la piel fría del joven petirrojo, mientras que sus manos jugaban incansablemente con las hebras negras del acróbata.

Se separaron otra vez, mientras que Dick repartía besos por todo el cuello de la chica y su mandíbula, mientras que ella soltaba pequeños suspiros entrecortados en la oreja del petirrojo haciéndole sentir una notable molestia en sus pantalones.

Zatanna con algo de cautela fue quitándole la cazadota azul que andaba trayendo el chico, mientras que él, acariciaba una y otra vez, las caderas de ella, pasando sus manos, por sus piernas y delgada cintura. Dick la tomó en vilo, y se levanto con ella, del sofá. Zatanna enredó sus piernas en las caderas del chico, sintiendo su creciente erección, rozar con su intimidad. El joven petirrojo no la dejaba de besar una y otra vez con pequeños besos que iba dejando desde su boca hasta su hombro.

Con lentitud fue subiendo las escaleras mientras que Zatanna le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda. Realmente fue un costoso trabajo llegar hasta la habitación del protegido de Batman, pero apenas llegó, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y con lentitud, fue quitando la polera de Zee mientras que se besaban.

-Zee, ¿estas segura de esto?- juntó su frente con la de ella mientras la dejaba en el suelo, la chica le sonrió y le besó cortamente los labios antes de responderle.

-No podría querer esto con nadie más, Dick-el joven acróbata, le sonrío mientras, de a poco iba besando su cuello y hombro descubierto.

La polera de la joven quedo pronto tirada en el suelo de la habitación del petirrojo, mientras que de a poco, la hechicera iba pasando sus manos, por debajo de la ropa del héroe, acariciando con la punta de los dedos los músculos bien marcados de su abdomen. Se miraron, mientras que Nightwing la dejaba suavemente sobre su cama, recargando su peso en sus codos para no aplastarla. Besó su níveo cuello bajando hasta sus pechos, cubiertos, aún por la tela del sujetador.

La chica fue guiando al acróbata, mientras que él, desabrochaba exitosamente el sujetador, dejando a la vista, dos tersos y suaves pechos. Dick con algo de torpeza, dirigió una de sus manos a sus montes, mientras que la joven deslizaba sus dedos por la columna del último Grayson, haciéndole gruñir delicadamente en su oído. La fue acariciando delicadamente, jugando con su botón, lamiéndolo y jalándolo delicadamente haciendo que la chica gimiera audiblemente.

-Lo reiteró, realmente, eres el mejor Chico Maravilla-Nightwing sonrió, y dirigió sus labios hasta su cuello, dejando un camino de besos, y hasta llegar a su lóbulo con el que fue jugando de a poco. Se irguió un poco cuando las manos de Zee, quisieron quitar su polera, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, debido a los entrenamientos como héroe.

La joven maga fue delineando cada uno de sus músculos mientras que besaba y lamia incansablemente la oreja del ex Robin. Richard fue bajando de a poco, besando sus cuello, y luego sus pechos hasta llegar a su plano abdomen. Con una de sus manos y demostrando su destreza, desabrocho los vaqueros de la chica, y los quito lentamente mientras besaba sus piernas en el proceso.

Era una de las visiones más adorables que podía tener, Zatanna, cubierta solo con sus braguitas, sonrojada, y con el cabello negro desordenado por su almohada, realmente se ponía a pensar que quería ver esta imagen cada noche de su vida.

-Eres hermosa, mi maga-volvió a capturar sus labios en su beso, mientras que sus lenguas luchaban para ver quien obtenía el control, Dick deslizó sus manos hasta la tela de las braguitas y acarició lenta y tortuosamente la zona intima de la chica.

-¡Ah, Dick!- realmente agradecía enormemente que el murciélago estuviera con el nuevo Robin ya que los gemidos de Zatanna y sus gruñidos se escuchaban en toda la mansión.

Bajó con cuidado la única tela que lo separaba de hacerla suya, mientras que Zee, quitaba sus jeans gastados arrojándolos al piso. Hubo un sonido fuerte de algo estrellándose contra el piso.

-Sí mi teléfono no funciona mañana en la mañana ya sabre a quien culpar- la hechicera rió en la oreja del acróbata y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.-¿Estas segura, Zee?-la chica asintió en silencio, y luego del que el chico se quitara los boxers lo besó.

-Eres con el único que me veo haciendo esto, Dick- el chico sonrió, y con algo de prisa, hurgó en los cajones de su buró, sacando de él, un preservativo. La chica sonrió burlona, y el petirrojo se sonrojó, mientras se lo colocaba en su miembro.

-No preguntes, Bruce me los dio hace un par de meses atrás-dicho esto se ubicó con cuidado entre las piernas de la chica y fue entrando lentamente para no provocarle daño. Vio que su rostro se iba contrayendo de dolor y con una de sus manos le acarició el rostro y la besó delicadamente mientras que de una sola estocada, entraba totalmente en la maga.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Dick besaba incansablemente sus labios, sabía cuanto le dolía, pero a decir verdad lo hacía porque no se podía controlar, realmente quería sentirse dentro de Zee. Era realmente estrecha, y sentía como sus paredes se iba contrayendo apretando su miembro haciéndolo gruñir. Zee luego de unos minutos se fue moviendo, dándole a entender que ya no le dolía tanto como para continuar, Dick entendió y se fue moviendo de a poco, sintiendo como su miembro entraba y salía de Zatanna.

-Grr, mierda, Zee- Nightwing ocultaba su rostro en el cuelo de Zee mientras que besaba su lóbulo, de a poco, los gemidos de ambos, fueron llenando la habitación.

-Ahh, Dick, sigue, por favor- Zatanna nunca se había sentido mejor, realmente estaba extasiada, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba, sintiendo cada vez más rápidas y profundas las estocadas del antiguo Chico Maravilla. Enredo sus piernas en la cintura de protegido de Batman, haciendo que el placer fuera aumentando de a poco. La lluvia se escuchaba incasablemente, y la luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación del joven héroe, dejando ver sus cuerpos perlados de sudor. Zee sabía que estaba por llegar, cuando de pronto, y luego de un par de estocadas más de Dick, sintió como algo dentro de ella, un líquido a 100º grados recorriera su cuerpo y se instalara en su cabeza.

-¡Ahh, Dick!- el chico luego de sentir como las paredes de Zatanna lo apretaban aún más cayendo en un éxtasi, dio un par de estocadas más y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Zee, cuando sintió la sensación del orgasmo llenarlo por completo.

-¡Zee, te quiero, y mucho!-la chica sonrió mientras que intentaba regular sus respiraciones, acariciaba delicadamente los cabellos azabaches del acróbata, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello. Dick se levantó lentamente y la miró a los ojos, Zee lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó delicadamente en los labios, trasmitiendo miles de emociones que sentía en aquel momento.

-Yo también te quiero, mi Chico Maravilla- Nightwing sonrió, con cuidado se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el bañó quitándose el preservativo y arrojándolo a la basura. Zee le sonrió desde la cama y luego de golpear el otro lado de la cama, se acomodó junto a ella. Zatanna lo rodeó con los brazos, mientras que dejaba descansar su cabeza en el torso de Dick. El joven acróbata la acariciaba lentamente el brazo, mientras miraba distraídamente la ventana, las gotas de lluvia, resbalaban por el cristal.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-la pregunta de Dick, en un principio la desconcertó y luego de mirarlo hacia arriba supo que era verdad. Le sonrió ligeramente y le besó la comisura de los labios. –Sé que se nos va a hacer difícil y más ahora que te irás a la Liga y todo eso, pero podremos vernos en la Academia, Wally y Artemisa lo hacen y…- el beso de Zee lo calló, la tomó por la cintura y fue delineando sus labios con la punta de su lengua.-¿Eso es un sí?-Zee y rió y asintió.

-De todas las maneras, Si, is-dijo mientras que se volvía a acurrucar en el pecho del Ala Nocturna, Dick la rodeó con los brazos y luego de mirarla una última vez, cayó en la inconciencia.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

Respiraba lentamente, sus ojos aún se encontraban cerrados, ocultando unos pozos azules que hacían que su mundo se paralizará. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado, con pequeños mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Tenía la boca entreabierta por donde circulaba el aire. Zee miraba atentamente cada una de las facciones de su ahora novio. Su rostro que aún tenía aspecto de niño, su cabello tan rebelde, y sus ahora cerrados ojos que tanto le hacinaba mirar, y que siempre se encontraban ocultos tras el antifaz de ahora Nightwing o por sus lentes de sol oscuros.

Eran las 7.30 de la mañana, en un rato más tendría que irse ya que Alfred despertaba a Dick sin falta todas las mañanas a las 8, y a las 8.30 ya estaban los 4 tomando desayuno en el comedor de la mansión Wayne, junto con Bruce y Jason.

Dick fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, buscando a un bulto a su lado, viendo como unos ojos azules lo miraban con atención. Sonrió ladinamente, tomando el rostro entre sus manos, besándole la punta de la nariz. Zatanna frunció el ceño y lo besó en los labios con urgencia, mientras el acróbata la tomaba por la cintura y la ponía sobre él. Realmente se sentían muy bien los suaves y delicados labios de Zee sobre los suyos.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación del petirrojo y ambos se separaron, Alfred entró en seguida viendo a Zatanna sobre Dick cubierta solo con la sábana de la cama, la ropa de ambos desparramada por toda la habitación del joven. Realmente no era la situación en la que quería que los encontraran alguna vez.

-Lamento la interrupción, jóvenes pero es hora de levantarse, el desayuno estará listo en unos cuantos minutos.-dicho esto el fiel mayordomo se fue dejando a ambos chicos en la habitación. Al cabo de un rato, Dick se puso a reír y Zee lo acompaño. No era su día este.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w

Habían acabado de desayunar y Dick sabía que debía decirle a Bruce sobre su relación con Zatanna antes de que lo notará el mismo, miró hacia fuera y vio que Jason estaba jugando con un balón de futbol, arrojándolo contra una de las murallas de la mansión. Caminó hasta el viejo reloj que adornaba la sala de los Wayne y entró a la Batcueva.

Bruce estaba escribiendo un el teclado holográfico de la computadora, Dick se acercó hasta él, y luego de unos momentos, Bruce se giró en su silla y quedó viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dick?-el joven petirrojo suspiro y luego se sentarse en otra silla, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-Si, pues antes de que te lleguen con los rumores-dijo viendo hacia la nada, pero Bruce sabía que se refería al nuevo Robin-quería decirte que estoy saliendo con Zatanna.

Bruce lo miró fijamente y luego de ver que se quitaba un peso de encima, asintió volviendo a girarse, escribiendo de nuevo en la computadora.

-De acuerdo, solo quiero que esto, no interfiera con las misiones del Equipo y tampoco con las de la Liga, en el momento en que Zatanna se una a esta-Dick asintió y le respondió con un monosílabo.- Creí que ibas a estar en New York, dijiste que te ibas a quedar todo el fin de semana allí, Roy esta en la ciudad.- A Dick le pareció extraño que Bruce intentará entablar una conversación, ya que no hablaban desde que Jason había llegado a vivir con ellos.

-Si, pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Zee, pero me iré de nuevo en unos cuantas horas, así que no te preocupes, que no me pondré a discutir con Jason, estarás sin molestias hoy- usualmente discutían sin ningún sentido, casi siempre las discusiones empezaban cuando estaban los tres entrenando, cuando uno de los dos cometía un error y el otro, se lo restregaba en la cara. A Bruce se le hacía molesto que estuvieran discutiendo a cada hora del día, mientras que Alfred decía que parecían hermanos, y que era normal que los hermanos pelearan.

-No era por eso-Dick comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacía la salida mientras que se colocaba las manos en los pantalones negros que andaba trayendo, Bruce se pus de pie y lo llamó-Richard-el petirrojo sabía que cuando le decía así, era porque era algo importante, así que detuvo su marcha y se volvió hacia su tutor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bruce?-muy dentro de sí, el murciélago extrañaba cuando Dick le decía Papá, lo extrañaba, ya que desde hacia más de un año que no lo hacía. Alfred decía que era porque estaba creciendo, pero él sabía que era por el distanciamiento y la separación de Dúo Dinámico.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?, ¿Quieres decirme?-Dick se sentó en la misma silla y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mientras que miraba a Bruce.

-No, no ocurre nada, solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo-Bruce arrastró su silla y la colocó enfrente de Dick.

-Richard, quiero que sepas esto, sé que he estado algo ocupado con el entrenamiento de Jason y con las misiones de la Liga, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme lo que sea-Dick sonrió con burla, no era una sonrisa honesta a decir verdad, era más que nada forzada.-¿Qué es gracioso?-

-Que antes de esto, hace varios meses que no hablábamos, a no ser que fuera por una misión o por Jason, eso es todo- Bruce le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, y le sonrió.

-Lo siento por eso, pero que quiero que entiendas esto, Jason es mi compañero y es mi protegido, lo entrenó a él ahora,- Dick enarcó una ceja, eso él ya lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro- pero tu, tu eres mi hijo Dick, y eso nada lo va a cambiar, ¿si?, no importa cuantos Robin's más vengan, para mí el único siempre vas a ser tú, y siempre vas a ser mi hijo, tal vez no de sangre, pero yo te siento así, Dick.

Dick sonrió y abrazó a Bruce, realmente necesitaba oír eso, necesitaba saber que tenía a su padre con él, y que nadie podría quitarlo de su lado, que Jason aunque estaba con Bruce, no ocuparía su lugar, porque él era solo Dick en el corazón de Bruce, no era Robin y no era Nightwing, era su hijo.

-Gracias, Papá, gracias-dicho esto se separó de él y le sonrió como solía hacerlo antes, Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa, y Dick caminó hasta su motocicleta en la Batcueva- Te quiero Papá-

-Yo también, Hijo-Dick tomó su casco y se colocó, montándose en su motocicleta roja, porque tal vez, él ya no era Robin, pero definitivamente, era el mejor Robin que pudiera existir.

Fin


End file.
